


What Is and What Isn't

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's sexual fantasies never quite make it to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is and What Isn't

This is how Mark wants it to go:

He picks Eduardo up from the airport. Eduardo looks amazing, suit crisp despite the long flight, and he’s really pleased to see Mark. He opens his mouth to speak, but then he hesitates, and says something related to getting his bags. Mark makes some sort of comment about how many suits he’s brought, and Eduardo playfully shoves him or swats him or whatever, the exact activity doesn’t matter, as long as he touches Mark in some way. There’s a little moment, but Eduardo clears his throat and then they go outside. They hail a taxi, and on the drive, it starts raining. They talk about New York and about Facebook and Eduardo agrees to move out here and live with them in the house. They smile at each other for a bit too long. Eduardo makes to take his hand, but then turns it into a stretch.

When they get back to the house, it’s raining really hard, and they get soaked on their way in. Everyone is either wired in or out partying or something, so Mark takes Eduardo into the bathroom where they can fling their wet clothes to dry. They stand in the small room, naked except for towels, while the shower runs for long enough to heat up. They each offer the first shower to the other, but Mark wins and Eduardo steps into the spray and gets warm. Mark is left shivering; they’re still talking, Mark’s teeth chatter, and Eduardo says, “Hey, get in here, you need to warm up.”

So Mark gets into the shower and then they’re naked together in a _very_ small space, and Eduardo notices that Mark is getting hard, and _he’s_ getting hard too. They shower for a while, avoiding each other’s eyes, but then Eduardo finishes up and makes to step out of the shower, but they’ve gotten turned around so he has to brush past Mark to do it. When he does, they look at each other, and then they start kissing and Eduardo pushes him up against the tiles and they jerk each other off, making out the whole time. Mark grasps a handful of Eduardo’s hair and kisses him as deeply as humanly possible, and Eduardo kisses back just as deeply, making gorgeous noises. Mark makes Eduardo come so hard he can’t see for a second, and after they’ve got out of the shower and dried off, they spend hours and hours in Mark’s bed, fucking slow and delicious.

*

This is how it actually goes:

Mark oversleeps, because he was wired in for thirty-six hours, and doesn’t pick Eduardo up at the airport. Eduardo comes over to the house, has a fight with Sean, has a fight with Mark, and showers alone while his clothes dry out. He then has another fight with Mark, makes digs constantly at Sean whenever he’s in the room, and spends the rest of his visit talking to their other friends. Then he freezes the fucking account, leaves California, and only returns when Mark calls to tell him about the new investment, and to yell at him for freezing the account.

Eduardo still doesn’t move to California. Mark gives up trying to persuade him to. His shares are depleted, Eduardo blames Mark for every single fucking thing that’s gone wrong in his life in the past few years, Sean gets arrested, oh and everybody sues Mark.

He feels it isn’t fair, but everybody else has said that it isn’t fair for them either, so often that he believes it, so what the fuck ever.

*

This is how Mark wants the next part of his life to go:

He gets into the elevator at his lawyer’s offices, and the front layer of people get out, leaving only one. It’s Eduardo. They don’t look at each other, just ride the elevator in silence, but it stops between floors and Eduardo calls for help and the technicians say it’ll be a while. So he and Mark take to glaring at each other, which leads to a fight, which leads to Eduardo crowding him into a corner, which leads to Mark kissing him aggressively, which leads to Eduardo shoving him into the wall and kissing him so forcefully it almost hurts. They make out hard and fast and angry, until the elevator starts moving again and they retreat to opposite sides of it.

Eduardo comes over later that night. He doesn’t say anything when Mark opens the door, just walks inside, presses him against the wall, and continues where they left off. They yank each other into Mark’s bedroom, where Eduardo fucks him vigorously, biting along his shoulders, and then leaves before Mark’s afterglow is even over.

The next day at the deposition table, Eduardo doesn’t look him in the eye. He comes over again after dinner, fucks Mark in the hall that time, and just walks right back out the door. This happens every night until a settlement is reached, by which time Eduardo has realised that he has a lot more sexual frustration to work out, so they continue having incredible angry sex for quite some time.

*

This is how the next part of Mark’s life actually goes:

He stays late every night to work, goes home, eats takeout, sleeps, and goes back to his lawyer’s offices in the morning. Eduardo looks at him only occasionally, sometimes a glare, sometimes intensely hurt, and they’re never stuck in an elevator together. Once a settlement is reached, Eduardo doesn’t come over, doesn’t fuck Mark into a wall, doesn’t do anything that would unwind the knot in Mark’s stomach over losing him.

Erica rejects his friend request. He works hard, and buys a house with a short commute to the office, which Chris and Sean and Dustin crash in regularly. He sets up an RSS feed that lets him know if anybody mentions Eduardo, and keeps visiting his Facebook page until Eduardo deletes it. Sean sets him up with a girl, the date goes abysmally, but she still comes home with him. He suspects it’s probably because he created Facebook, but he doesn’t much care. It’s not as great as it used to be that he has groupies, but a girl willing to have sex with him is a girl willing to have sex with him. Gift horse, mouth.

They end up dating for a while, but she ends it, calling him a workaholic asshole. He goes to the office the next day, after a night of getting drunk and not blogging. There are an awful lot of comments on his relationship status change. He works, and everything goes back to normal.

*

This is how Mark wants after that to go:

Eduardo calls him out of nowhere. He says it’s been a while and he’s done some thinking and he’s ready to reconcile. Mark tells him to go to hell, but Eduardo turns up on his doorstep to yell at him for telling him to go to hell, and they stand in the kitchen and shout at each other until Eduardo shoves him into the fridge and Mark says, “Are you _going_ to fuck me or was this entire thing pointless?” and Eduardo drags him into the bedroom and fucks him hard and fast and it’s so sublime it may as well have a heavenly chorus.

Mark maybe has a thing for Eduardo being aggressive and confident, and he maybe also has a thing for sex against walls, and perhaps he also really really likes the thought of Eduardo pushing him around. He’s not all that into being pushed around in general, just … something about Eduardo makes Mark want to push him and push him until he pushes back and then there is delicious, angry, frantic sex where Mark can just break apart while Eduardo never lets up. Thinking of it makes him _relieved_ somehow, like if it happened it’d be a kind of catharsis.

*

This is how after that really goes:

Eduardo doesn’t call.


End file.
